Majin's Attack
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: Majin takes over Ryoko....... another Ryoko/Lance story


Majin's Attack  
By Ryoko of Death  
  
It was a long day not only for her, but for him as well "I knew from the day that I met her that she would asend from her point to an even higher level. In the middle of our usual training I realized that this girl is my life I know even though we don't like to admit it. She's ahead of me by 1 level and I finally reached her level, she got to a higher one. I can't help but feel left behind." he rubbed his neck and looked at Goku  
"Well That's a tough situation for you man."  
She walked up behind him. "Hey want to train?" She asked then looked at him "Yo what's wrong, bro' man?"  
"Uh nothing yeah sure I'll train with you, but I know you'll beat my butt again" he said giving her an akward smile  
"Ne? Why do you think I'm gonna beat your butt.... again?"  
" 'Cause you're stronger"  
"Oh Lance don't start that again! I'm not stronger than you. If you let yourself believe that you'll never pass me"  
He looked at her. She was right "Ryoko come on you're passing ChiChi, heck you are ChiChi!"  
"Maybe we shouldn't train at all"  
He could sense her hurt over this "Ryoko"  
"G'bye Lance see ya 'round" she walked away only to be attacked. She fell hard on the ground groaning in pain.  
He turned to see her. He could tell she was hurt. "Goku come on let's help her out" He said as he ran over to her.  
She looked up at him "Lance"  
He helped her up "You ok?"  
"Yeah fine"  
"What happened?" Goku asked  
"I don't know I just got blasted out of nowhere" she suddenly felt something pierce through her heart. She was bleeding "Ow"  
"Ryoko! Oh man how in Kami's name is this happing?"   
"Lance," she started through tears, "Lance I just want to tell you I love you at least just this once before I die"  
He looked at her shocked. She never told anyone her feelings "Ryoko I love you too and you're not going to die."  
"Then why do I feel like I am?"  
Out steped a dark figure. He had been hidding in the shadows hidding his ki from them. He blasted her killing her. He disapeared.  
Lance stared on at the bloody dead body in his arms "Ryoko..." he cried  
Ryoko's wounds healed. Wings sprouted from her back. Her dark blue hair became baby blue. She opened her eyes and looked at him.   
He found himself getting caught in the imensity of her once blood red eyes. The now crystaline blue of them making him sweat at their beauty.  
"What's wrong?"  
"N...Nothing"  
"Why are you sweating?" she asked. She seemed so innocent so pure and light  
It was making him dizzy. He continued staring into her eyes. It seemed like a sin to be thinking of this beautiful angel in this way. He couldn't resist any longer. He kissed her intensly all the love he had been feeling finally being expressed.  
Goku who had been forgotten felt suddenly uncomfortable and wished for ChiChi. "Umm I'm leaving now" he flew off   
Ryoko looked at Lance. She slaped him hard "I bearly know you! Heck I don't know you!"  
He rubbed his cheek "Ryoko?"  
She moved away. She had lost all her memories the important ones seemed lost to be lost forever. "Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Lance... don't you remember?"  
"No..." She said moving even farther away  
"Ryoko you don't remember anything?"  
"No..."  
"Our Children? Me? You don't remember any of that?"  
"I told you no. What children?" When she was sad she would turn to him, one thing led to another. Because of that they had 8 children. They grew up quickly. They were born quickly as well thanks to Ryoko's gene, because she had never aged her body matures more after physical contact with the opposite sex. This caused her to have a baby a day if she had to.  
He stared at her, he was very much on the verge of tears. "Ryoko please you have to remember" Tears fell rapidly down his face "Please for me and for the children."  
"Well at least give me a hint on who you are and what exactly you mean to me" she said as she smoothed out the blue silk material that hugged every single curve of her body.  
"Well I'm your secret" he said trying hard not to blush  
"Huh?"  
"Ryoko, we elouped three months ago. I'm your husband that no one knew about."  
"H......Husband...." she stared her eyes widening at the thought. He was cute, very cute especialy with his black eyes and that tight blue spandex saiyan uniform, that only seemed to complement every single muscle of his body. She bit her lips. She did this too hard. Her fangs punctured it. She wimpered "Ow"  
He looked at her and moved closer. He carresed her cheek. This sent chills up and down her spine. "You should know better than to bite your lips. Your fangs are a little too sharp to do that" he looked at her. Searching to see if this seemed familar at all to her.  
Her eyes sparkled this same thing happened the night the elouped. She took his hand in hers. She could just feel something getting to her. She realized he was leaning in ready to kiss her bloody lips. He put her hand on his neck and kissed her passionatly blood dripping into his mouth, but he didn't care. He wanted his wife just like he always had only more than before.  
She stared on this seemed familar. His passionate kiss, his arms wrapped aroung her waist, his over protectiveness over her. It was a blur but yet it was familiar. The man from before reappeared. Ryoko sensed him in a hurry. She pulled away from Lance. The man was behind him hidding his ki from Lance, but Ryoko could feel it she could even see him. She couldn't stop it. This man was running towards Lance. He disapeared into him. Ryoko looked on. Anger flashed in his eyes then strain then the anger over came "Lance?"  
"Yes?" He said his voice filled with evil  
She realized this was not Lance.  
"I said yes?" he said pinching her butt an evil grin on his face.  
"No!" She turned and ran.  
"You can't run from your husband for long Ryoko" he said than faded out. He faded in infront of her and grabed her stopping her from getting any further. She struggled than gave up his grip was too tight. Then she whispered "Lance I remember" He held a tight grip on her. She could bearly breathe tears fell from her eyes. "Lance..." She said before blacking out.  
He held her limp body in his arms and sighed. He licked her cheek and carried her towards their house he laied her on the couch.  
She opened her eyes to see him standing over her watching a look of worry on his face. She groaned and he stared at her.   
"Shhh keep resting." he said carressing her cheek.  
"Majin's still in you I can feel him"  
"Ryoko you'll need your rest to fight off Majin"  
"Me why not you. He's in you Lance you'll have to..." then he grabed her neck, Majin was back. She couldn't breathe she gasped for breath "Let go please" She said through tears.  
He let go "Ryoko you're in danger from me leave now"  
"No! that's the last thing I'm doing I love you too much"  
"Ryoko you don't love me you don't love anybody but yourself"  
"Lance that's not true. Just because I don't always show it doesnt mean I don't!" she said as she put her hand on his shoulders.  
"Hmph you hate everyone Ryoko you're just a bitter bitch"  
"Lance you don't mean that!" She said trying to fight off tears  
"Well I do Ryoko! You're a bitter bitch."  
She couldn't help it anymore. She cried "Then go ahead an' kill me since you think of me that way" She out streached her arms and closed her eyes tightly "Go ahead"  
It was Majin talking that whole time Ryoko knew that. Lance fought Majin off taking control again and throwing him out of his body. He grabbed Ryoko and kissed her "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry"  
"It's ok Lance." She said wrapping her arms around him.   
Majin looked on angrly. He pushed Lance away from her and grabbed her, holding her tight enough where you could hear her wings breaking.   
She screamed in pain. Her wings breaking, bones starting to show. Tears fell from her eyes the pain was unbearable.  
"No! let her go Majin, now!"  
"Never!" Majin's voice was shaky but evil none the less. He tightened his grip on her forcing bones to break through skin.  
Her blood curdiling screams echoed throughout Lance's mind. "Let her go! She did nothing to you!"  
"She's my daughter"  
"Nonsense! She's a beautiful angel there's no way in hell she's related to you"  
Majin tightened his grip on her "Tell him who you are"  
"Lance it's true!" She screamed in pain tears falling. Her wings now blood stained, bones sticking out.  
"Let her go Majin, Please"  
"NO!"  
"Please Majin" he begged   
Majin tightened his grip she was going to die if this kept up. Majin pulled one of the bones from Ryoko's wings.  
She screamed out in pain blood pouring out from her left wing.  
"Bones of an angel's wings just what I needed" Majin through Ryoko down hard on the ground. He held the sharpened broken bone "This bone is strong enough to kill anyone in one swipe"   
Ryoko healed and sat up in the puddle of blood. Majin ran towards Lance the bone in his hand. Ryoko's eyes widened. She disapeared and reapeared infront of Lance protecting him. The bone Majin intended for Lance went through Ryoko. She stood there in shock. She started to fall.  
Lance caught her "Ryoko! Why?"  
"I love you that's why"  
He held her "Ryoko I love you too" he kissed her  
Her majin gene kept her alive. She healed and looked at Lance. She looked over to Majin. "Fear is evil evil is you"  
"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Majin screamed  
"Death is love, love is me, Pure as light this is what is right, I banish you Majin..." Before she could finish Majin disapeared. Ryoko sighed "He'll be back I know it"  
"Ryoko?"  
"Yes Lance?"  
He kissed her passionatly and smiled.  
She sighed happily "Lance I love you"  
"I love you too" He stood and picked her up "Come on I'll take you upstairs you need rest"  
She laied her head on his chest and sighed "So do you Lance"  
"You need it more Ryoko. I'm not the one who had her wings broken"  
She sighed again 'Why don't you get it when I mean 'rest'?'   
He looked at her and started to grin 'Oh that kind of 'rest'!'   
She smiled as he carried her to their room.  
  
  
The End Or.... Is It? 


End file.
